The present application relates generally to apparatuses, methods and systems for thermal management of exhaust aftertreatment systems including SCR catalysts and controls for the same. Exhaust aftertreatment systems including SCR catalysts are useful to reduce emissions oxides of nitrogen (NOx) as well as other pollutants from vehicles and other systems including internal combustion engines. SCR catalysts require a minimum temperature to operate at or above a desired conversion efficiency. Present approaches to thermal management of exhaust aftertreatment systems including SCR catalysts suffer from a number of shortcomings including those respecting aftertreatment system efficiency and fuel consumption among others. There remains a significant need for the unique and inventive apparatuses, methods, systems and controls disclosed herein.